Temptation
by anonmachine
Summary: I cannot resist him, my Master. I want him... I need him... It is forbidden, but I am past caring...


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any recognisable characters or anything associated with Star Wars. No copyright infringement intended_.

**Author's** **Note**: _My first step into Star Wars fandom and into romance. Feedback, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated._

* * *

He was a harsh Master; relentless in his training exercises he had for me. We would spend hours, just perfecting a simple move. But perhaps it was because of the pressure he felt of handling one of the few female padawans. Or perhaps it was the plain unglamorous fact that I was hopeless at using the Force. Still, whatever the reasons, my body ached terribly after each session.

I frowned, blinking away the sweat from my eyes as I tightened my grip on the lightsaber. It hummed quietly in my palm and I loved every inch of familiarity of it. I took a few practice swings before settling comfortably into a defensive stance as my Master approached, igniting his own saber. His eyes held my own and I stared back impassively. My face was a stoic mask but my heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins and I followed his calculated moves with my narrowed eyes. I bit back my irritation when I saw a spark of amusement flash in his eyes. He flexed the arm that was wielding the weapon in an almost relaxed manner, as if he did not regard me as a worthy opponent. A slow grin blossomed on his face as I further tensed myself for his attack.

'Come.'

I was slightly surprised at his invitation but I didn't hesitate for long. I lunged forward, bringing out my saber at the same moment. He parried easily. I thrust forward again, pressing my advance. He threw me off-balanced when he neatly side-stepped my attack. In a second, he was behind me, his long arm wrapped around my neck. His lightsaber hovering uneasily close to my face and I flinched away reflectively.

'You were careless again.'

'I am sorry, Master. I will do better.'

The blue saber retreated back into its handle and he released me. He took a step back and scrutinised me. Feeling self-conscious, I looked away from his piercing gaze.

'Your grip…' he trailed off into silence and frowned.

I brought my hand up and studied the way my fingers curled around the black handled.

'Master?' I said, unsure how my grip was distasteful to him.

His calloused hands enveloped mine as he moved my digits to a more appropriate position.

'They way you held your lightsaber may be undoubtedly more comfortable, but it would be easier for your opponent to twist it out of your grasp,' his blue eyes holding me captive, 'do you understand?'

I nodded mutely, feeling my cheeks flame with his gentle rebuke.

'Here, let's go over the basics.'

My Master stepped up behind me once more. This time, his long arms stretched around my frame. His warm palms settled on the back of my hands as he adjusted my grip slightly.

'Hold it like this,' he said softly into my ear. I shivered at our close proximity and at the way his lips lightly grazed the tips of my ear.

'And then you swing…'

His breath is hot against my cheek. I could feel the low rumble in this chest when he spoke each command.

'Swing it in a low arch…'

My back is pressed firmly into his chest and he guided me through the moves. I believe I could almost hear his heartbeat through the thin material that separated us. His muscles were firm and well-toned and I could not help but release a small gasp when his fingers brushed against my breast.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and I prayed fervently that he had missed that sinful sound of stolen pleasure. I turned my head away to hide my embarrassment. I shuddered and tore away from his embrace. I took quick steps, holding my head high, refusing to look back. I didn't want to make the situation worst.

'Wait!'

A halted under the doorway, my back still to my Master. I couldn't look him in the face - the shame was still too fresh. But it was an order to stop, and so I waited for further command.

The moment seemed to stretch into eternity before the awkward silence was broken. He called my name softly. I stiffened when I heard him near me. His hands slipped onto my tensed shoulders, the fingers coaxing away my apprehension.

'My young padawan…'

I thought I detected the sensual voice laden with undisguised passion. I tilted my head and looked into his eyes – they were alive, the centres burning with lust.

'M…Master?' I stammered, mush too captivated by the pink tongue that darted out to swipe across his lips. I wanted him. I wanted my Master. I knew it was wrong, that it was not how Jedis behaved, but I was past caring. All that mattered was the present, this very moment.

He leant forward and pressing a slow drawling kiss onto my shoulder. I couldn't help it; I low moan escaped my lips and my head rolled back to rest comfortably on his broad shoulder. The saber slipped from my limp fingers and clattered to the floor. We both ignored it; he was too busy massaging the tip of my ear with his tongue and I had to force myself not to buckle under the intense pleasure. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist when my weakened knees were unable to support my own weight. His kisses became more feverish - more needy. His probing fingers pushed their way under my top, his thumbs drawing slow patterns on my abdomen

He pressed my back into the wall, his lips igniting the passion inside. His tongue curled in my mouth, expertly stroking the insides with deft flicks. I pressed harder into the kiss, moaning into his mouth. I could barely register the fact that my Master sealed the room with the Force, ensuring our privacy.

I raked my fingers through his silky hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands travelled down my shoulders, coming to rest at the small of my back. I could feel him fumble with the fastenings of my top. I was breathless from the kiss, pressing my face into his chest. His own breathing was heavy and his chest heaved. I could hear the metrical pounding of his heart. Suddenly, I was free from the confines of my clothing.

The cold air wrapped me in its icy embrace, erupting goose pimples. I shivered and pressed deeper into my Master's warm chest. He chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. My fingers found their way behind him and soon, I had relieved him of his shirt.

His body was a work of art; his muscles beautifully toned and sculptured. I brushed my fingers along his body tenderly, still tentative and nervous. His eyes drew close as he growled under my feathery touches. I placed a small kiss on his nipple, feeling him stiffen and then gasp in pleasure. I gazed up at him, licking and stroking him with my tongue.

My Master's fingers are entangled in my hair. He pressed me into the wall, his long legs trapping mine. As he leaned forward for another kiss, I could feel his need pressing into me. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and brought it up, so I was straddling it. I was lifted off the ground, my weight fully on his thigh now as he intensified his kisses.

His hands are everywhere, caressing and kneading, invoking my desire. He pulls away and I catch my breath. My leggings slipped from my waist and I stood bare in front of him. His intense eyes travelled along my body, openly making love to me. I was self-conscious and I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I offered him a shy smile.

He held out a hand for me to take, which I did. His eyes never left me as he led me to the centre of the room. I pressed myself onto him, gently sucking his full lower lip. I tasted him gently, exploring and caressing the heat of his mouth. My Master groaned, almost exploding with lust and he gently pushed me to the cool floor. His hands worked awkwardly at the knots of his own leggings.

He knelt between my legs and brought his hands to touch the insides of my thighs. I moaned and my eyes fluttered shut. He continued to touch me, making me ache for him. My eyes flew open and I gasped when he pushed a digit into me, stretching me. It hurt slightly when he added another finger.

And then he began to move. Again and again, his tender administrations brought me to the edge of passion, only to deny me release. He flicked his hot tongue across my erect nipple, and my body arched up in pleasure. I purred, my legs unconsciously spreading wider to embrace him. His fingers kneaded into my flesh, brining me closer to heaven.

I wriggled and bit back a dissatisfied moan when he removed his fingers. It was maddening how hard I ached for him. My Master smiled down at me and took one of my legs and let it rest on his shoulder. His warm flesh was poised at my entrance as he held me with his gaze. Then, with a swift thrust, he broke my maidenhead.

I bit my lip to stop the sharp cry of pain from escaping. The pain was hot and burning. But the pain began to fade as my Master began to move. He rocked gently, pushing himself slightly deeper into me with each forward thrust. He held my arms above my head as his other hand explored the length of my body.

'Look at me…' he whispered.

It was almost impossible – the pleasure was intense, making me tremble involuntarily. I forced myself to hold his gaze.

My Master pushed himself inside a little harder and suddenly, my body clenched and my hips bucked off the floor. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. He took my mouth again, suckling on the swollen lips before he too, tumbled over the edge of passion, spilling himself into me.

We lay in each other arms, suddenly tired. When my Master pulled out, the burning sensation made me gasp again. He turned to me, eyes warm. I was enveloped into an embrace, my cheek pressing into his broad chest. He breathed into my ear, running his tongue up to its tip before nibbling gently.

* * *

The cold air washes over me as I enter the chamber. I could feel their cold stares on me, watching me. I bowed my head in respect and waited, shifting my weight from one leg to the other uneasily.

'You are a disgrace to the Jedi order…' Master Windu said, his tone cool.

'Allowed to train here any more, you are not.'

My throat constricted and nausea swept over me. 'I… I understand. I apologise, Master Yoda. Master Windu.'

'Who is the father, do you know?'

I kept my face blank, just managing to keep myself from looking at my Master's direction. 'I am sorry… that is private.'

Silence settles once more as they study my openly. I took a few hesitant steps towards my Master, 'Forgive me, Master. I have betrayed your trust.'

He shook his head, eyes sad. 'I am sorry too…' he whispered.

I bowed quickly, my hair shielding my tears and my shame before retreating from the chambers.

Leaving the Jedi Temple was hard, for it represented the better part of my life. As I turned my back to my past, I wondered if I did the right thing of not revealing who the father was. No, I was right - I loved the man, my Master, and I would not see him stripped of his knighthood.

'Goodbye…'

* * *


End file.
